


Oblivious to Pink

by tenyaiidascalves



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mitsuru is oblivious to his friends who are very much dating, Mitsuru's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenyaiidascalves/pseuds/tenyaiidascalves
Summary: As much as Mitsuru liked to say he wasn’t completely oblivious, there were moments that had passed before him without a single notion. Knowing other people’s underlying motives and thoughts on others was easier to comprehend, but when there was a genuine….romantic aspect it seemed as if Mitsuru was blind to it. One-shot, TomoHaji w Ra*bits in tow
Relationships: Mashiro Tomoya/Shino Hajime
Kudos: 26





	Oblivious to Pink

**Author's Note:**

> so i haven't written a fic since 2018 but here i am in a new fandom ready to rOCK and ROLL i became a huge Ra*bitsP and i want nothing more than to make REALLY CUTE. . . .. FICS FOR THEM .. . . . thank u and goodnight

As much as Mitsuru liked to say he wasn’t completely  _ oblivious _ , there were moments that had passed before him without a single notion. Knowing other people’s underlying motives and thoughts on others was easier to comprehend, but when there was a genuine…. _ romantic _ aspect it seemed as if Mitsuru was blind to it. 

Yes, he knew what relationships were! His parents had married because they had fallen in love. So why is it that when his two closest friends - dare say  _ brothers _ \- have gotten closer it had passed off as nothing out of the norm? 

Maybe it was because as members of the unit Ra*bits they were prone to openly showing their feelings for one another. Hugs and hand holding were their norm. Kisses on the cheek and head were rewarded when they did well. 

“Hey hey~ Mitsu-chan!” Sora had called out to him during their class break. Mitsuru had idly been tapping his pen against the table, forgetting that he was even in class as he stared out the window. He turned towards his friend, tilting his head. 

“What’s up Sora-chan?” He asked. 

“Doesn’t Jime-chan and Tomoya-chan seem to be happier? Sora saw their color together is a nice, cute pink~!” The blonde explained with a happy smile. 

Mitsuru’s brows furrowed at that, unsure what he meant by  _ happier. _ Nothing big was happening at the moment - it wasn’t like Hajime’s family had received a lot of money recently nor has Tomoya been relinquished by his Masked Pervert senpai in the theater club. 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for  _ him _ , which made him even more agitated that he was missing out on something. 

Mitsuru did his best to figure out what was different about Hajime-chan and Tomo-chan, if they truly were “happier” like Sora-chan said. During their Ra*bits meeting that day, Mitsuru became super vigilant about his fellow first years and how they reacted towards one another. 

“One two three~” Hajime sung as he worked on the footsteps of the new dance choreo that Niichan had taught them. Tomoya and Mitsuru were following along, hitting the steps along the tune of the instrumentals Niichan had played on the stereo. 

“One two - wah!” Hajime had missed a step, his left foot moving before his right, causing him to fall down. Tomoya was the first one to his side when the ordeal happened. Actually, Tomoya was  _ always _ the first one to Hajime’s side when he fell or he was bothered in some way. 

“You okay Hajime?” Tomoya offered a hand which the other had taken, hoisting himself up. 

“Yes I’m fine, thank you Tomoya-chan.” Hajime smiled at him. 

Yeah, no, everything was  _ pretty _ normal right now. There wasn’t really anything odd about the way Hajime would smile at Tomoya whose face would flush red a tiny bit. Mitsuru could already predict that Tomoya is going to turn his head away to avoid eye contact with Hajime. 

Tomoya did exactly that, turning his head and scratching the back of his head. “I’m glad! If you want we can work on that part again and slow down so you can get a hang of the footwork!” 

“Actually, now is a good time for a break, don’t you think?” Niichan had interrupted, smiling at the three of them. “We’ve been going for awhile now, let me go and grab refreshments! Mitsuru-chin did you want to come along and help?” 

Normally Mitsuru would jump with joy to be able to help his Niichan, but with what Sora-chan said in the back of his mind he couldn’t help but hesitate. 

“Uh, yeah! Of course Niichan~” Mitsuru bounced up and followed Nazuna out the door. He waved back at his unit mates before following his Niichan down the hall towards the vending machines. 

It wasn’t going to be a far walk, so Mitsuru knew they’d get back to Hajime-chan and Tomo-chan quickly, but Mitsuru had an itchy feeling in his head and chest that he wanted to stay and watch his two friends closely some more. 

“Hey Misturu-chin,” Nazuna started.

“Wah~! Yeah Niichan?” Mitsuru replied, turning his head towards him. 

“You doing okay? You were watching Hajime-chin and Tomo-chin really closely. You’re not falling behind in your dances are you?” Niichan’s brow furrowed in concern. 

“Who me? Of course not! I’m really good at memorizing the dances once I’ve done them~” Mitsuru grinned, leaving Nazuna with a relieved smile. 

“That’s good to hear. Nothing else bothering you?” Nazuna added.

Mitsuru took a moment to think about his response. Honestly, Mitsuru was about to say that nothing was wrong but time and time again his Niichan had urged them to be honest with him, to be able to let their thoughts unload on their reliable Niichan. Mitsuru took that to heart, knowing that he could rely on his Niichan with any problems he were to have. 

“Do you think Hajime-chan and Tomo-chan have been acting differently?” Mitsuru asked, fingers fiddling with each other.

Nazuna’s steps slowed down for a bit, his face also moving into a puzzled look. 

“Uh, no not really? Why would you say that? Do they seem off to you?” The look of concern appeared on Nazuna’s face again, probably thinking that he was missing something urgent when it came to his first years. 

“No! They seem totally fine to me!! I was talking to Sora-chan in class and he was the one that asked me! He told me that they seem uh, like happier yanno? And that they got a pink color to both of them n’ stuff.” Mitsuru explained, his cheeks puffing up as his brows furrowed. Nothing was really going on at the moment to cause a shift. Normally when Sora-chan talked about colors Mitsuru had a vague idea of what he meant, but never had he come across pink before. 

Nazuna seemed to have figured it out. Mitsuru was still in the dark but the look on Nazuna’s face was one of…. Pride? 

“I-Is that so?” Nazuna stuttered, the corner of his lips moving up into a smile. 

“What? Do ya know something Niichan?” Mitsuru asked, huffing in eagerness to understand what everyone was thinking. 

“Ah,” Nazuna shook his head. “No it’s nothing, it’s just Sora has an interesting way of thinking you know? Maybe Sora-chan saw them really happy together!” He tried to explain. Mitsuru still had difficulties wrapping his head around that. 

Nazuna went around the corner towards the cafeteria area where the vending machines were. Mitsuru gasped as he noticed the workers were pulling out some of the leftover breads for the day, ready to discard them. 

He rushed over to the workers, asking if he could buy the bread off them and became delighted when he was given the leftovers for free. 

“Awesome~! We have so much bread to eat! I’ll give these to Hajime-chan and these ones to Tomo-chan, ah Niichan you like these ones right?” He offered his Niichan the packaged yakisoba bread. Nazuna only laughed. 

“Uh, actually not really. Don’t forget to say thank you okay?” Niichan reminded him. 

Mitsuru nodded his head, turning towards the workers and bowing. “Thank you~! Ah there's still so much bread! Okay I’m going to put these in the rehearsal room and come back with a bag! I’ll be right back! Dash dash~!” Mitsuru held onto the individually-packaged bread, racing towards the hall again. 

“Mitsuru-chin wait!” Nazuna called out, but it was already too late for the agile Ra*bits member who zoomed down the hallway with excited vigor. 

The boy didn’t know that they get rid of the breads that weren’t sold that day! That’s so wild to think of! Back in middle school all the breads were bought during lunch, it was probably because Yumenosaki Academy had an array of food you can get with your meal ticket, so the already-prepped food aren’t sold out quickly! Mitsuru placed a mental note in his mind to come back during this time before they threw out the breads. It would be nice to always have an endless supply to share~! 

Mitsuru was about to open the door to the rehearsal room before he dropped one of the breads in front. He quickly bent down to pick it up before hearing his unit mates on the other side. 

“Tomoya-kun thank you for helping me practice these steps.” Mitsuru heard Hajime’s soft-spoken voice. 

“It’s no problem. You know you’re getting a lot better? Your steps still need work but you’re really getting a hang of the pace quicker than ever.” Tomoya had replied. Mitsuru slowly got onto his knees and cracked the door open a tiny bit to peek into the room. 

Hajime had taken a seat on the floor, Tomoya following suit and took a seat with his legs crossed next to Hajime. 

“Thank you… I really don’t want to get left behind. Mitsuru-chan is always quick to pick up the dances and you’re always putting in so much effort.” Hajime added, pulling his knees in closer to his chest. 

“There’s no way we’d leave you behind you know? If you ever need help just let someone know - let  _ me  _ know.” Tomoya smiled gently, taking ahold of one of Hajime’s hands. 

Hajime only smiled back, squeezing the other’s hand. “I’m so lucky aren’t I? To have someone’s hand to hold and help me out~” Hajime giggled softly. 

“Haha, I think I’m the lucky one.” Tomoya added. The two looked at each other for a moment before leaning in. Their lips touched, a nice gentle kiss. 

It wasn’t like a quick peck on the cheek like Mitsuru was used to, or a playful kiss on the head. This was something like a kiss that he saw in the movies. When the two actors would hold each other and kiss with  _ love _ . Mitsuru felt his cheeks heat up at the sight. 

Tomoya pulled away before placing a kiss on Hajime’s temple. 

“I’m the luckiest boy in the world.” Tomoya smiled. 

“Well I’m glad that I have the luckiest boy as my boyfriend then.” Hajime grinned back before Tomoya laughed. Their hands stayed together, the closeness of their faces indicated the desire to kiss even more. 

Oh. 

Oh okay, everything clicked for Mitsuru now. 

“You know it’s rude to stare.” A voice from behind him spoke out. Before Mitsuru could yell, the tiny hands of Niichan quickly placed themselves over Mitsuru’s mouth. 

Mitsuru looked back and calmed down, getting up from his spot on the ground. He fiddled with his fingers again and looked anywhere but at Niichan. 

“M’ sorry….” He meekly confessed. 

Nazuna sighed gently, offering the boy a reassuring smile. “It’s okay. Let’s talk about it later okay?” 

Mitsuru nodded as Nazuna opened the door and brought in the refreshments. The young brown-haired boy could only think back about what Sora had said earlier about Hajime-chan and Tomo-chan. 

He finally understood - having seen the pink himself between the two. 


End file.
